


Make Me Sing

by SocialDegenerate



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M, Open Relationships, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDegenerate/pseuds/SocialDegenerate
Summary: What (should have) happened at the end of Legend Star episode 8.“What I don’t understand,” Masato said, “is why you came all of this way just to talk to me. We have phones.”Ren’s smile gave his answer away before he spoke, but even if it hadn’t, the hand that skated down Masato’s back and firmly groped his ass certainly would have filled him in. “I missed you.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am easily coerced into writing dumb shit. I threw this together in a couple of hours so it's not as polished as it could be, but I don't really mind.

“What I don’t understand,” Masato said, “is why you came all of this way just to talk to me. We have phones.”

Ren’s smile gave his answer away before he spoke, but even if it hadn’t, the hand that skated down Masato’s back and firmly groped his ass certainly would have filled him in. “I missed you.”

“ _Stop that_ ,” Masato hissed, slapping Ren’s hand away with a nervous glance at Kira, who was walking next to them but made no indication that he’d noticed anything. “We were apart for a single day. Even you aren’t that bad.”

“Sorry,” Ren said, sounding anything but. His hand came to rest on the small of Masato’s back, but as they had just entered Masato’s private quarters, he didn’t bother trying to convince Ren to let him go. At least Kira wasn’t likely to say anything about their behaviour, considering how unlikely it was for him to say anything at all.

It was a shame, Masato thought idly. Whether he was singing or just speaking, Kira had a lovely deep voice, something that Masato had long had a weakness for. It was how he had ended up in his current _situation_ with Ren, after all.

Away from family, guests and staff, Masato pulled away from Ren and turned to face the other two, bowing deeply with perfect posture. “Thank you for coming to see me today. I apologise for inconveniencing you, and if there is ever anything I can do to make it up to you, I will do my best.”

Kira just nodded silently, but Ren’s hungry smile was back. “I can think of a thing or two you can do for me.”

“ _Ren_ ,” Masato snapped, scandalised again at his impropriety in front of Kira. This time, the other man was watching them, a calculating look in his eyes.

“He already knows we’re dating,” Ren shrugged, shoving his hands into the pockets of his slim dress pants.

“ _What_?”

“We had time to talk on the way over here,” Ren said, not looking the least bit bothered. “Well, _I_ had time to talk. He wanted to know if you were single.”

“I _highly_ doubt that,” Masato said, frowning. If Kira was bothered by them talking about him like he wasn’t even there, he didn’t show it. He didn’t show much at all, and Masato was frustrated that he had no idea what the man was even thinking.

“He didn’t say it exactly, but I could see it on his face,” Ren replied, sounding characteristically sure of himself. “I told him that you’re taken, but you might be interested anyway.”

“JINGUJI REN, HOW DARE-”

“Masato,” Ren said softly, and it took the wind out of Masato’s sails. “You can’t keep denying yourself what you want just because you think you shouldn’t have it. I know what you want to try.”

Shooting a look at Kira, Masato felt his cheeks heat up. Yes, he and Ren had spoken about inviting someone else to join them, but he had assumed that Ren’s reassurances that he’d try his best to make it happen were just idle fancy. Besides, they were in his family’s estate; it was hardly appropriate.

“I would do it,” Kira suddenly said, and the other two both whipped around to look at him. He was still expressionless, but his posture was relaxed and open.

“Well, he’s in,” Ren eventually said, turning back to Masato and flashing him a charming smile. “Are you?”

Looking between the two, Masato tried and failed to control his body’s excitement. They were both watching him with such intensity that he didn’t have it in himself to deny his desires any longer, and he slowly nodded.

Kira’s gentle half-smile was nothing next to Ren’s grin, but it was _something_ , and it didn’t disappear even as Ren grabbed them both by the arms and towed them towards Masato’s bed. Letting go of Kira, he turned Masato until he could press himself against Masato’s back, both of them facing Kira.

Pulling at Masato’s neckline, Ren pressed his lips to the pale skin there, looking over at Kira with hooded eyes.

“You can touch him,” Ren said, grazing his teeth against Masato’s neck and making him shudder. “Just don’t be too rough. That comes later.”

Masato swallowed hard as Kira approached them, Ren still holding his hips and nibbling at his neck. The hands that cupped Masato’s face were gentle and almost reverent, and it felt like his breath was stolen at the first light touch of Kira’s lips to his own.

It felt wrong to be kissing someone who wasn’t his boyfriend, but he could feel Ren’s hard cock pressing against him, and he was murmuring encouragement as Masato coaxed Kira into a deeper kiss. One of Ren’s hands left Masato’s hips and began to stroke Kira’s hair instead, making the man let out a deep rumble of approval as he pulled back from Masato.

“You look good together,” Ren said, rocking his hips against Masato. His hand slipped down to hold the back of Kira’s neck, pulling him forward until they could kiss over Masato’s shoulder. Kira went easily, responding to Ren’s enthusiasm, and soon enough Masato was firmly pressed between two hard bodies. He could feel their arousal against him and he groaned, his own cock aching for attention.

Pulling at the bits of his outfit he could reach, Masato managed to hint enough that both Ren and Kira went to help him, drawing back just enough to strip him down to his underwear. Kira’s clothes were the next to go, Masato running his hands over lean muscles as they were slowly revealed, while Ren reached around him to tease at Masato’s stiff nipples.

“You’re so eager,” Ren murmured, and Masato shivered at the deep voice right next to his ear. Still, he forced himself to turn around, pulling at Ren’s tie until he leaned in for another heavy kiss. Hearing movement behind him, Masato jolted when Kira’s hands pulled on his underwear, the man kneeling down and nuzzling at his hip as he pulled the last bit of fabric down Masato’s legs.

He didn’t really want to stop kissing Ren, but Kira’s hands were insistent on his hips, and so Masato let himself be turned around one more time. Kira’s tongue laved across the head of his dick, making him moan, and Ren laughed softly.

“How do you want to do this?” He said, running his hands up and down Masato’s sides. “It’s your call.”

“I want,” Masato said, breaking off with a quiet moan when Kira swallowed him down, “I...let me please you both.”

Reluctantly urging Kira to let him go, Masato pulled him to his feet, kissing him and tasting himself in his mouth. “Would you like to take me, Sumeragi-san?”

“...Kira,” Kira said, running a hand down Masato’s chest. “And yes.”

“Awww,” Ren said in mock disappointment, “I was hoping you’d pick me.”

“If you stop complaining, you can have my mouth,” Masato replied, looking over his shoulder. Ren grinned, reaching out to run his thumb across Masato’s bottom lip.

“Both of us at once? You’re feeling adventurous today.”

“Yes, well, somebody told me to take what I want,” Masato said, his tongue flicking out to brush over Ren’s thumb. “I’m simply heeding that advice.”

Ren groaned and pushed his thumb into Masato’s mouth, his cock jumping as Masato sucked hard. With a teasing bite, Masato let Ren go, slipping out from between the others to kneel on the bed. “Check the third drawer on the right.”

Doing as asked, Ren raised an eyebrow when he found Masato’s stash of lube and condoms. “Weren’t you a virgin until after you moved out of here?”

“There is no shame in being prepared for any outcome,” Masato said primly, as if he wasn’t kneeling naked on the bed and waiting for two men to fuck him. Ren just laughed and tossed the bottle and a condom to Kira, slowly beginning to remove his suit as he watched.

Kira was apparently well-versed in what he had to do, slicking up a few fingers and slowly, torturously beginning to slide one inside Masato’s eager body. Moving back against him, Masato leaned forward onto his elbows, stifling a groan as a second finger quickly joined the first.

“Are you going to hurry up?” Masato eventually asked, realising that Ren still hadn’t joined them on the bed. Shaking his hair out of his eyes, he looked over at his boyfriend, who had his shirt open but his pants still firmly in place.

“I usually don’t get to watch the whole show,” Ren laughed, shamelessly groping himself through his pants. “I’m indulging.”

“If you don’t hurry up and come over here, I won’t be indulging you at all,” Masato said. Kira’s fingers felt nice inside of him, but they didn’t share a connection like he and Ren did, and Masato just wanted to please his boyfriend.

“Well _that’s_ not very polite,” Ren said, but his suit was on the ground within a matter of moments. His cock was thick and hard, and Masato reach out for him, taking his hand and pulling him towards the bed. It took a little awkward manoeuvring, and Masato sadly lost the stretch of Kira’s fingers inside of him, but soon enough Ren was sprawled before Masato, his hand in Masato’s hair, and Kira was pressed up against his ass.

“I am ready,” Masato said, his hands clasping around Ren’s thighs as he waited for Kira to finish slicking himself up. “Take me.”

Kira’s cock felt different to Ren’s as it stretched Masato open, not as familiar and not as thick, but Masato moaned regardless, burying his face against Ren’s groin.

“C’mon, baby,” Ren cooed, stroking Masato’s hair, “You said you could take us both. Are you going to open your pretty mouth for me?”

“Be patient,” Masato grumbled, squeezing Ren’s thighs. “Allow me to adjust.”

Ren just hummed quietly, continuing to pet Masato’s hair as Kira bottomed out inside of him. His thrusts began gently, barely rocking Masato forward, but Masato was already beginning to pant with his open mouth grazing against Ren’s desperate cock.

Just as Ren was beginning to feel left out, Masato pulled himself together enough to raise his head and wrap his lips around Ren’s cock, breathing hard through his nose as he tried to adjust to getting fucked while giving a blow job. It took more concentration than he thought he could handle while Kira was hitting his prostate, but he eventually found his rhythm and forced down the urge to gag.

“You’re doing so well, love,” Ren said, sounding a little breathless himself. “You look beautiful between us.”

Masato moaned around Ren’s cock, feeling shameless and improper and _amazing_. Kira was thrusting into him faster now, but rather than just chasing his own pleasure, he slipped a hand around Masato’s body to palm at his cock. Ren groaned in turn when Masato voiced his pleasure against Ren’s dick again, and Masato let himself be rocked between the two other men.

With hard cocks thrusting into him at both ends, Masato was shaking and helpless before too long, simply holding his mouth open and letting Ren use him. The entire time, Ren was telling him how good he was, how gorgeous he looked, and occasionally Kira would interject in that voice that made Masato shiver.

Even if he was doing something filthy, Masato felt adored, and he welcomed his orgasm as Kira thrust against his prostate and Ren slipped his cock down his throat. He let Kira wring the come from his dick with a breathless, wide-eyed shout, his body going even more limp between the two men who were giving him so much pleasure.

Apparently satisfied now that Masato had come, Kira let him go before grabbing his other hip, grinding into Masato and making him pant as he went for his own orgasm. Ren was still talking, but Masato could barely hear him; the blood rushing in his ears was too loud, and his oversensitive body was feeling pleasured aftershocks as he continued to be fucked.

“ _Masato_ ,” Kira grunted, and Masato’s spine arched as Kira slammed into him, hips rocking quickly while he came. Panting as Kira pulled out of him and left him achingly empty, Masato’s lips fell open and Ren’s cock fell away, only for the man in question to wrap a hand around himself and press back between Masato’s lips.

“So good, Masato,” Ren sighed, humming appreciatively when Masato pulled himself together enough to suck. “I’m going to come if you keep that up.”

Forcing together as much of his concentration as he could manage, Masato rubbed his tongue against Ren, enjoying the way he nearly shouted at the feeling. True to his word, it didn’t take much more for Ren to come, bitter liquid flooding Masato’s mouth as he tried his best to swallow.

Once he was sure that he wasn’t going to drool a mouthful of come onto his bed, Masato let Ren’s cock leave his mouth and collapsed forward. There was a hand in his hair again and one stroking his spine, but he didn’t know who was where; he couldn’t really think of much at all.

They were still at his family’s estate, and they’d have to get themselves presentable before someone came looking for them, but Masato just couldn’t bring himself to care. He was fucked out and useless, and it felt too nice to soothed by two beautiful men to let it end just yet.

A little rest wouldn’t hurt too much. The rest of the world could wait for a while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> [Coerce me into writing dumb shit on Tumblr.](http://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com)


End file.
